


Where the Light Is

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep me where the light is -John Mayer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Light Is

I wanna go where the light is It’s like every time I try to go to sleep

All I really want is to carry myself right into it. The light, that is.

And I’ll hope that there is something worth wild on the other side.

Something with meaning

Something to bring me happiness

Or even something to help me feel again.

Something different.

What’s funny is I can imagine What it’s like looking out

From an unclouded sky And knowing on the other side of the doors

down the long Corridor back down to earth and pain is the one thing

I don’t ever have to feel again And I know that it’ll all be fine because

I’m just in the light.


End file.
